The Salad Leaf
by kis38
Summary: Based on a weird and creepy dream I made once, Oliver will be hunt by a salad leaf in a apocalyptic world.


Bonsoir les amis! Je reviens auprès de vous avec un nouvel OS sur Arrow, basé sur un drôle de rêve que j'avais fait il y a des semaines de cela. Pour information, je ne fais que manger de la salade depuis Mai/Juin et j'avais un après-midi, comme dessert, pris une [ _Très très bonne_ ] Tropézienne, ensuite vint se rêve légèrement effrayant et bizarre au possible!

P.S : Je n'abandonne pas Ghost, j'ai juste eu des soucies de WIFI / ordinateur !

P.S : Les fautes m'appartiennent !

Disclaimer : Arrow ne m'appartient pas, contrairement aux personnages originaux et et l'histoire tirée de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **THE SALAD LEAF**

Etudiant longuement le paysage de désolation sans fin qui l'entourait, l'ombre qui marchait depuis au moins une heure sans but précis se retourna sur lui-même, la respiration saccadée. L'air qu'il respirait était lourd et puait de cette distincte odeur que laissait un cadavre derrière lui, resté trop longtemps sans soin. Les immeubles qui lui faisaient face étaient à moitié abandonnés par leurs habitants, les fenêtres étaient éclatées par endroits et certain buildings étaient profondément striés en longueur.

Une vague odeur se détacha parmi l'odeur putride des alentours, faisant tousser le jeune homme. C'était une odeur âcre et oppressante qui lui prenait violemment à la gorge, l'obligeant à cacher son visage avec son bras musclé pour éviter d'être asphyxier.

Tournant son visage à sa droite, il pouvait voir que de la fumée s'échappait d'un immeuble partiellement détruit. En y faisant un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, plusieurs buildings étaient aussi en feu. Les flammes léchaient goulûment l'intérieur des immeubles, laissant de la fumer s'échapper des vitres explosées, montant loin dans un ciel au couleur feu.

Le bras obstruant toujours son nez, l'ombre décida de quitter au plus vite les lieux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Les rues étaient vides de ses éternels passants, les routes étaient par contre remplies de carcasses de voitures dont les portières étaient toujours ouvertes.

Bordel, mais que c'était-il passé ? Combien de temps s'était passé pendant qu'il était dans une espèce de « coma » ? Est-ce que ses proches allaient bien ? L'idée que ses amis n'aient pu survivre à l'apocalypse lui refilait la gerbe.

Évitant de ressasser des idées sombres, l'ombre se mouvait rapidement au milieu de la route qui était toute à lui, espérant retrouver des survivants parmi cet enfer.

Alors qu'il courrait depuis une bonne minute, un craquement sinistre se fit retentir derrière, provoquant une série de frissons qui parcouraient son échine. Une sueur froide coulait le long de sa tempe tandis que le jeune homme se retourna. Lentement. Très lentement.

OH. BORDEL !

Mesurant au moins trois mètres de haut et cinq mètres de largeur, ce qui était en face de lui n'était même pas humain. L'homme devait relever la tête pour pouvoir détailler avec effroi la _chose_ vert clair qui lui faisait face.

Des petits ronds blancs, qui devaient être des yeux, injectés de sang le fixait d'un air torve alors que l'immense trou béant noir un peu plus en bas était incurvé en un sourire sinistre, promesse des pires malheurs.

C'est en étudiant la bête que quelque chose frappa de plein fouet l'esprit du jeune homme.

Le monstre était…

-OLIVER QUEEN ! beugla la chose, faisant sursauter le milliardaire perdu dans sa contemplation ainsi que les immeubles alentour. YOU FAILED YOUR DIET !

Courant comme si sa vie en dépendant, _sa vie en dépendait !_ , Oliver n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que l'immense feuille de salade géante la poursuivait. Le sol qui vibrait à chaque pas du monstre s'en chargeait pour lui.

S'il pouvait en rire, Oliver l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Une satanée feuille de salade géante le poursuivait à cause de deux, trois, excès de Cheeros. Et un peu de pizza derrière, arrosé de quelques verres Pepsi.

Alors qu'Oliver pensait pouvoir tourner dans une petite ruelle, un énorme poing de côté le cloua au sol, l'obligeant à voir l'horrible salade verte s'approcher de lui.

-Toi petit bonhomme joufflue ! ricana méchamment la laitue de haut. JE VAIS TE MANGER ! tonna cette fois-ci cette dernière, s'abaissant pour se rapprocher d'Oliver.

-Non ! souffla d'une voix éraillée Oliver, protégeant son visage avec ses bras. S'il vous plait, par pitié !

Sans prendre en compte les suppliques du petit l'humain, la feuille de laitue mangea goulûment Oliver Queen, le dernier humain sur Terre.

Pendant ce temps, Felicity, une main qui supportait le poids de son visage, regardait d'un œil attendrit son copain Oliver Queen gigoter à ses côtés, les mains en l'air, bégayant quelques mots, de la bave qui coulait à la commissure des lèvres. On aurait dit un petit chiot qui était en train de faire un rêve tumultueux, ce qui amusait fortement la jeune femme qui ne se doutait pas du rêve que faisait son petit-ami.

* * *

 **END**

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Les reviews sont les pains de l'auteur!


End file.
